Guardian Angel
by Serria Spell23
Summary: A new doctor comes to work at SGH, Scarlet Vera she's known Dr. Shepherd since the age of 15.  How did they meet?  She's had a troublesome past can he help her?


**Ch.1-**_My First Day_

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock I realized I should be getting up for it was first day work at SGH, and I had no intention of disappointing Dr. Derek Shepherd. He and I had known each other since he saved me when a dunk driver hit me. Eighteen at the time and me being fifteen Derek's instincts and caring, gentle nature I dare say surprised me. I'd never met a man caring and gentle by instinct as if the behaviors were encoded into his genes. I headed downstairs, grabbed my coat, and proceeded to walk the hospital, eager to see Derek again. Walking through the sliding doors my sky blue eyes scanned around for him, not finding him I figured he was in his office. While I headed down the hall I began to daydream, and thus I didn't watch where I was going causing me to collide with a doctor holding a pile of charts. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I said, as I bent to help her pick them up. "It's okay" she replied, "I'm Meredith Grey." Pleased to meet you, "I'm Scarlet Vera." Meredith stacked the charts on the counter in front of us "I assume you know Derek somehow, I don't mean to pry." I nodded "Yes, he saved me when a dunk driver hit my mother's car at the age of fifteen." "Goodness! You're alright." I saw the genuine concern on the doctor's face _She actually is concerned that's new._

I smiled "Yes, Dr. Grey I'm fine Derek wouldn't let me leave until he checked me over." "Call me Meredith we're friends no need to be formal." I grimaced "I'm sorry, Mer my life has been difficult I've closed myself to any emotional attachments." "Why, Scarlet?" she asked, the concern again present her voice. I began to tremble as I answered "My family abuses me, my husband's the worst!" Meredith put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, my God now I see!" I nodded slowly, rolling up my sleeve to reveal a bruise coloring my shoulder. "Mer, is Derek in his office?" I questioned, not being able to control the tears that were falling "He should be I'll take you." We walked down the hall and arrived at his office she knocked on the door "Who is it?" Derek called. "It's Meredith, Derek and someone whom you saved." She and I entered the room his expression surprise me. "Scarlet, what's wrong?" I ran into his arms "Oh, Derek my life is a mess, I hate my life!" "Is your old wound acting up?" he asked in a kind tone. "Yes, but that's not what I was referring to I meant…" I glanced at Meredith out of the corner my sky blue eyes "It's okay" she whispered, "tell him." I breathed deeply trying to gather my nerves "Derek, fallow me." I grabbed his hand, leading him to an exam room laying down on the table I hesitated as he came by the left side of it. He rested a hand on my left side gingerly, for he remembered I had broken two ribs. When I winched more than usual Derek lifted my lavender T-shirt to find a ripe black and blue bruise painted on my side. "What happened, Scarlet?" he said, sitting down on a wheeled-stool next the table. "My husband, Dominic is abusive and so is my family." "Oh, Scarlet don't worry I'll protect you." He stood, leaning over me and kissed my forehead.

I sighed "Derek, you can't when I'm not here." He stroked my ebony-black hair, the perfect waves flowing over his fingers. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." Derek pecked my lips tenderly then pulled away. A second later I felt his lips return and this time it wasn't a peck he kissed my lips like he meant it. _Meredith! I'm betraying her at least I think. She never stated that her and Derek were in a relationship, but call it woman's intuition. I can't hurt her she's the first person whose actually cared about me._ "Derek, we can't I'd be hurting Meredith she's the first and one of the only people to care about me aside from you." He nodded, removing his lips from mine regretfully "Of course, Scarlet." I sat up, swallowing to moisten my throat. "Actually, Derek I work at SGH now so feel free to protect me when I'm here. You still married to that redhead Addison? Never really liked her." "Yes, I am, why didn't you like her?" he asked me. My face became hard, unreadable "Never mind." I left the room, seething _I love him I hated when he married Addie! But I could never admit my feelings to Derek he'd moved on from her to Meredith. _I walked to the intern's station there I met a girl with platinum blonde hair and deep emerald eyes. "Hello, I'm Julie Skies." I stepped forward to shake her hand "Scarlet Vera." She introduced the other interns. This is Jacen Donohue, Crystal Berry, Aisha Carmen, Wyatt Lee, and his sister Jasmine. The Percival twins Mika and Connor. "I shook all their hands Pleased to meet you all" I said to the group. "What's on the list today" I asked Julie. 'We have to wait for Dr. Bailey to give us our assignments." I sighed _Why must we wait? I just want to work to hopefully distact my mind from Derek._

Julie looked at me "Scarlet?" I blinked, clearing Derek's face from my mind, though I desperately tried to restore his image. "Yes, Julie?" "What's the matter?" I heard the distant whisper of a question, thought it didn't register, my mind still focusing on Derek. His hand resting on my side as gentle as can be the touch I'd come to rely on. _I know I shouldn't feel like this I haven't seen him in seven years. Yet I love him and he doesn't love me! "Hello?" asked Julie, waving a hand in front of my blank face. "Sorry" I said, "my mind's preoccupied at the moment." "With what, or who?" "Nothing." She scanned my expression for signs of depection she found one in the sad gaze in my eyes. 'Who is he?" Julie questioned. "Nobody" I lied smoothly. Crystal and Aisha appeared beside us "Who is he, Scarlet?" Crystal said, putting her arm around my shoulder. "Derek Shepherd" I replied, "I love him but he's married to Addison and he's with Meredith." "Ok let me get this straight Derek's cheating on his wife with Dr. Grey" Aisha cut in. "Yes" I told her. "But you love him you poor thing!" "He…" I was interrupted by Dr. Bailey coming up to the group. "Carmen you're with Dr. Karev, Berry with Dr. Yang, Wyatt Lee go with Sloane, Jasmine Lee OB/GYN Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." She groned "Why do I have go with the soon-to-be ex-wife?" Dr. Bailey shook her head disapprovingly "Look you're interns that means you obey orders!"_

_I tapped her on the shoulder "Dr. Bailey, can I talk to you?" "Of course, Dr. Vera." I walked over to a paded seat against the wall. Sitting down, I turned to face my boss(one of them anyway) "Who am I going with today?" I asked, "before answering Bailey can I tell you something?" The doctor nodded "I've suffered abuse at the hands of my family and husband Dr. Shepherd promised to protect me I feel safe with him." "So what you're saying is you want to be on rounds with Derek" Bailey replied. "Please, Dr. Bailey!" I begged. "Easy, child I'll you assign to rounds with him." My fellow interns went to the doctors they were assigned I, however headed to his office. I knocked on the door "Derek?" I called, cracking the door open. Through the crack my sky blue eyes saw him and Meredith kissing his tongue in her mouth I averted my gaze retreating down the hall. "Mer, can you excuse me?" he said, hearing my retreating footsteps. "Sure, Derek." He opened the office door, searching for me I sat against the wall, head in tear-dampened hands. Though my eyes were closed I still perceived him close the distance between us, by way of his footsteps and strides. "What's wrong?" Derek knelt down in front of me taking me in his arms but I pushed away; the hurt was too painful and this could only prove worse. "Scarlet?" My fury reached its limt my sky blue eyes had a fire within them that Dr. Shepherd had never seen. "Forget it Derek! You'll never understand!" I yelled, as I vanished from his sight._


End file.
